


星期恋人同人－芹篠：锁与束的二人空间-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Seven Days (Manga), 星期恋人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Seryou Touji/Shino Yuzuru
Kudos: 1





	星期恋人同人－芹篠：锁与束的二人空间-时生总是来晚一步

星期恋人同人－芹篠：锁与束的二人空间-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf4fcc9)

[ 65](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf4fcc9)

### [星期恋人同人－芹篠：锁与束的二人空间](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf4fcc9)

手机震动第三次打破了屏幕中电影的剧情节奏，弓弦虽然不想表达，却忍不住在别开头时让自己叹息的声加重。他的不耐烦显而易见，因此芹生犹豫的望了他一眼后才缓缓摸出手机。也不敢就那样张扬的打开盖子接听，好在他瞥到的是不认识的号码，所以才快速挂了。

“是不认识的号码…”芹生声音放得很柔，侧头看着恋人的侧脸。

“我说你啊…”注意到芹生的目光，弓弦有些动摇。于是他拿起遥控器将电影暂停，“已经三次了！每次都是剧情转折的地方，到底还让不让人看了…”

“对不起…”

看着低头道歉的对方，弓弦气也气不出来，但火消也消不掉。他反复告诉自己真的没必要因为这点事生气，更何况第二次是那个紫乃打来的，芹生看都没看就挂了。

“弓弦前辈？”芹生担心的皱起眉，身子倾向弓弦。自从交往后，芹生主动的行为变得多了，接触也很多，肩膀靠在一起也变得很自然。“没事吧？”

为自己没控制好情绪懊恼，急躁的挠了挠脑后的头发。“没什么。只是…”他深吸一口气，低下头摆弄着手里的遥控器，“难得来我家，我妹又不在。还说两个人可以安静的呆上一天…”

这发言真是普通情侣之间的小抱怨呢。芹生凝视对方的模样，内心却有些愉悦。他抬手帮弓弦把脑后揉得翘起的发梢顺下去，眼睛笑得眯起来。“在生气吗？”

“也不是…”最后声音化在了叹气中，这帮弓弦冷静了很多，“抱歉…倒是为什么会有这么多电话？”

“因为号码没显示，我也不知道…”芹生坐回原位，两人就这样并排继续靠在床边。“有时候是广告，但也可能是以前交往过的人打回来吧…但我不会接的，也不想。”他们彼此都坦然。

弓弦沉默下去，把叠起来得腿换了个姿势。随后他把遥控器反手放到了身后的床上，并突然向芹生伸出手，“把你手机给我。”

“哎？”芹生吃了一惊。

“我不会随便查看里面隐私的。”

既然如此，芹生有必要信任弓弦，所以交了出去。弓弦拿过去后也没翻开盖，只是拿在手里掂量。随后他取出来自己的手机，并在芹生奇怪的目光下，将自己的手机关了机。

把黑了屏的手机放回床头，弓弦晃了晃对方的手机。“今天就关机一天吧，没有任何人打扰，就属于我们两个。不好吗？”

不是强求，而是询问。调整好心态的弓弦露出个阳光的微笑，礼貌的把手机送到芹生身前。那双笑起来的眼睛毫无瑕疵，宛如在证明安静后属于他们的世界是多么美好，当然也的确如此。

“再说，我也不想让你三心二意想着别人。”弓弦这句话时可以带上点玩笑的警告，并用力把手机拍回了对方张开的掌心里，“可别给我出轨哦。”

“嗯，”芹生露出相当享受幸福的表情，点着头给手机按下了关机键。

“笑得这样开心？”

“弓弦前辈知道的吧？我喜欢被拘束。这句话你以前说过，现在听着也很开心。”但弓弦知道，芹生从来没有出轨过。这些电话只是迷乱他们的武器，是命运的小小捉弄，然而事实都是明摆着的。芹生不会出轨，他深深专注爱着弓弦，就如同弓弦对他的喜爱。

正满足的拿起遥控器，弓弦又突然想起什么似的停下动作，“对了。你换个称呼可不可以？老是前辈前辈的，我们现在可不是前辈后辈的关系啊。”

“说来也是，”芹生有些害羞，却难掩期待之情。他表情就像孩子，弓弦顿时就乐了。

弓弦感觉胸口温暖的快融化，压不住上扬的嘴角使他声音包含了全部心意。“叫我名字，冬至。”

距离缩短，彼此之间仅能被目光填满。撑在他们中间小小空隙里的手，指与指相互碰触紧贴。嗅着这份感情，呼喊自然而然流出，“弓弦。我好喜欢你。”

[星期恋人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%98%9F%E6%9C%9F%E6%81%8B%E4%BA%BA)[Seven Days](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Seven%C2%A0Days)[篠弓弦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%AF%A0%E5%BC%93%E5%BC%A6)[芹生冬至](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E7%94%9F%E5%86%AC%E8%87%B3)[芹篠](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E7%AF%A0)[冬弓](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%AC%E5%BC%93)

评论(16)

热度(65)

    1. [](http://kil01424.lofter.com/) [tofu](http://kil01424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://likecp-hotcake-butter.lofter.com/) [like](http://likecp-hotcake-butter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://inesyyp.lofter.com/) [inesyyp](http://inesyyp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://zuihoudeqilingren.lofter.com/) [一上课就想睡觉](http://zuihoudeqilingren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://zuihoudeqilingren.lofter.com/) [一上课就想睡觉](http://zuihoudeqilingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://897535806.lofter.com/) [锦曦](http://897535806.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://vivan94.lofter.com/) [叮叮当当](http://vivan94.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://gongzhang903.lofter.com/) [弓长お](http://gongzhang903.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yanguan087.lofter.com/) [盐罐](http://yanguan087.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://qiqi4145.lofter.com/) [淇淇](http://qiqi4145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://gua54.lofter.com/) [颳](http://gua54.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://fonchen.lofter.com/) [封讖](http://fonchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://dahejiang706.lofter.com/) [大河酱](http://dahejiang706.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://audrey313.lofter.com/) [牛乳菱粉香糕](http://audrey313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yeyuanxinzhizhu271.lofter.com/) [579](http://yeyuanxinzhizhu271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://mabifang.lofter.com/) [阴](http://mabifang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://idu26.lofter.com/) [idu](http://idu26.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://raymakamiki.lofter.com/) [裹着treacle的knife](http://raymakamiki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yeeching629.lofter.com/) [Yee Ching](http://yeeching629.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://aijibaobeiyou.lofter.com/) [埃及宝贝优](http://aijibaobeiyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://azhemanjiqianzhexiangxiangjiedeshoushuo.lofter.com/) [离雪只想gh](http://azhemanjiqianzhexiangxiangjiedeshoushuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) [仙子是我的🌝🌝](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://yupianjundezhengqueshiyongfangshi.lofter.com/) [鱼片君的正确食用方式](http://yupianjundezhengqueshiyongfangshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://chunyanxianni994.lofter.com/) [春燕衔泥](http://chunyanxianni994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://woxinghanwoxinhan422.lofter.com/) [我姓寒&我心寒](http://woxinghanwoxinhan422.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://yiki777.lofter.com/) [uono6677f](http://yiki777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://junyuqing.lofter.com/) [君煜卿](http://junyuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://noa656304702.lofter.com/) [橘叶凉](http://noa656304702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jiutaycll.lofter.com/) [jiutaycll](http://jiutaycll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://linda20040126.lofter.com/) [茶棧裡有茶君](http://linda20040126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://justbeyourselfgogogo.lofter.com/) [認真你就輸了](http://justbeyourselfgogogo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://taiwanyonghu3309981545.lofter.com/) [菜茶茶](http://taiwanyonghu3309981545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://lianggerenjiuzugou.lofter.com/) [野疯🍂](http://lianggerenjiuzugou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://lianggerenjiuzugou.lofter.com/) [野疯🍂](http://lianggerenjiuzugou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://yingying042.lofter.com/) [莹莹](http://yingying042.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://jiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [结酱](http://jiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://wongkagura.lofter.com/) [恍如剎那](http://wongkagura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://hwaruka.lofter.com/) [天辣我真是太可爱了](http://hwaruka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://shizuku000.lofter.com/) [しずく](http://shizuku000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://vivijencong.lofter.com/) [烟雨玩家](http://vivijencong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://terxs.lofter.com/) [咸鱼已死，有事烧水草](http://terxs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://jingzi29661.lofter.com/) [靖子29_661](http://jingzi29661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://alex9282.lofter.com/) [Alex](http://alex9282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://kagamigy.lofter.com/) [鹤球是世界的宝藏](http://kagamigy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://memory-yi.lofter.com/) [长木其](http://memory-yi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://jj12131.lofter.com/) [Vicky](http://jj12131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf06abe)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf92148)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
